


In the Dark

by FallingLikeThis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Choose Your Own Ending, Handcuffs, Harry Styles-centric, Harry-centric, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingLikeThis/pseuds/FallingLikeThis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is lonely and one of his band mates decides to take care of his needs. The only problem: he doesn't want Harry to know who he is.</p>
<p>or:</p>
<p>The one where Harry has a secret admirer in the band but I can't make up my mind which one it should be so I'm going to write an ending for each one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Closet

Harry Styles is a horny little fucker.

All four of the other boys have walked in on Harry wanking a combined number of 7 times this week alone.

Really, Harry is just lonely. He wants an affectionate touch. And lately, his hand isn’t quite getting the job done anymore. So, when he walks into his room one evening to find a bright orange notecard on his pillow with the words _I can give you what you want_ typed on the back, he’s intrigued to say the least. And a little excited.

Maybe more than a _little_ excited he has to admit when the promise on the card makes him grow hard in his tight-fitting jeans. He immediately falls onto his bed, frees his cock and deals with his problem with one hand while clutching the notecard tightly in the other. He stares hard at the words typed in black ink as he strokes himself and imagines hands that aren’t his own roaming his body, imagines rough lips pressing into his with undeniable passion. And he drowns in the hope that he might be wanted. He moans loudly as he comes on his hand harder than he has in a long time.

In another room of the house, one of Harry’s band mates comes on his own hand at the sound of Harry’s climax through the walls. And, after cleaning himself off, falls asleep with a smile of satisfaction.

~@~

The next night, after everyone else has gone to sleep, Harry lies on his bed clutching the card in frustration. He stares at the ceiling and silently curses whoever left that card on his pillow. Harry had been certain that his ‘secret admirer’ (for lack of a better term) would have made himself known during the very long day that he’d just endured but he’d had no such luck.

He’s about to turn off his light and attempt to sleep through his raging hormones when he hears a soft scraping sound at his door. He lifts his head, only managing the slightest amount of curiosity but sits up with a jolt when his eyes find a lime green triangle on the hardwood floor just sticking out under his door.

He jumps out of bed and hurriedly picks up the newest card. He doesn’t know what he expected but the words on the card provoke such anticipation in him that he gets a semi right then and there.

_Go to the coat closet downstairs and follow the instructions_

Harry just knows that something is about to happen. Something he’s been waiting for all day.

Harry opens his door and looks both ways down the hallway. There is no sign that any of the other boys are awake. The house is quiet, nothing stirring. Harry takes a step outside his door, unsure. The thought briefly flits across his mind that this could be a prank his mates have come up with to get back at him for his constant, unashamed masturbating but the thought is gone nearly as soon as it arrives. Harry won’t believe that, doesn’t want to believe that because he desperately needs to feel wanted. Not by fans who don’t really know him, wouldn’t know what to do with him if they had him, but by someone who knows him inside and out.

Harry closes his eyes for a moment, takes a deep breath, and walks as calmly as he can downstairs to the coat closet. He pauses with his hand on the doorknob, taking another deep breath before swiftly pulling the door opened.

The coat closet is pretty spacious. There is room for at least 6 people to comfortably fit inside and still not fall back against the coats and hangers dangling from the rail at the back. It is dark though.

Harry reaches for the cord that hangs from the bulb on the ceiling, pulling it to illuminate the room and his hand runs across something dangling from the cord. It’s a blindfold with a hot pink notecard attached.

Harry pulls down the blindfold with ease and hastily reads the card.

_Strip and put this on. No peeking. If you ever find out who I am, this ends_

Harry feels a rush of adrenalin at the words on the card. He wants this. He really does. But the thought of never knowing who is touching him makes him feel a little like someone’s toy. Not a person to be loved but a _thing_ to be played with. Harry closes his eyes and considers. And before he even realizes that he’s made a decision, he’s naked and slipping on the blindfold. And he’s waiting.

Harry jumps a little when he hears the door opening hesitantly before sliding shut again.

Harry hears the little click of the light being turned off but doesn’t dare touch the blindfold. He waits nervously, forcing himself to keep his hands at his sides so he doesn’t reach out.

Suddenly, there are lips on his, kissing him gently but urgently and hands on his back pulling him closer. Harry feels his chest press against naked skin and moans lightly at even that small luxury.

Harry hesitantly puts his hands on muscular biceps, wondering if it’s okay to touch his admirer. When his hands aren’t pushed away he grows bolder moving them up to wrap around the other boy’s neck. Immediately, the other boy draws away from him and Harry knows that he wasn’t supposed to do that.

“I’m sor-“ Harry starts to apologize but he’s cut off by fingers pressing to his lips and a gentle “shh” whispered in his ear. Then, he feels a light kiss on his jaw followed by more moving down his neck. He fights it but Harry just can’t keep his hands to himself and he grasps the other boys hips and pulls him closer until their naked cocks are rubbing against each other and Harry’s admirer lets out a moan of pleasure before continuing his search for Harry’s sweet spot which he finds a moment later.

He smiles at the gasp that escapes Harry’s lips and continues sucking the spot as Harry’s hands slip down and grasp his ass, squeezing and causing their cocks to collide again. Harry rubs their dicks together, giving them both the sweet friction they need.

The other boy moves his kisses lower once he’s satisfied that Harry will bear his mark in the morning.  Harry feels a tongue licking his nipple before licking lower and finding one of his extra nipples, licking it too. Usually, Harry’s extra nipples get ignored and he finds it extremely hot that whoever is licking their way down his body seems to think they are worth paying attention to.

Suddenly, there is a hot breath against Harry’s hard cock and rough fingers rubbing up his thighs, toying with him. Harry feels the press of lips against the head of his dick and involuntarily bucks his hips forward, eliciting a breathy laugh from his admirer.

There’s something about that laugh. Harry can almost place it. Almost knows who’s touching him, wanting him, making him burn all over with desire. But he pushes the thought from his mind. Refuses to dwell on it because he doesn’t want this to be over.

He feels one of the teasing hands slide around the base of his cock and then a heat and wetness as he’s engulfed in the mouth of one of his band mates. Harry desperately wants to let his fingers get lost in the other boy’s hair, but he knows that would be bad. So, instead, he puts a hand against the wall to brace himself and makes a fist with the other, bringing it to his mouth and using it to muffle his moans. It wouldn’t do for the other boys to be woken up and come barging in.

Harry closes his eyes in concentration as he feels the lips moving on his dick,the tongue swirling around the tip before licking further down as he’s swallowed once more. 

It’s only another minute before Harry feels that familiar heat pooling in his belly, a sure sign that he’s close.

“I’m gonna-“ Harry starts but no sooner than the words are out of his mouth, his dick is being released and lips are crashing into his a second later. Even as he groans at the loss, he feels an extremely hard cock pressing into him again and he grinds against it as best he can as hands push him until he’s pressed against the wall. He whimpers at the cold wall on his back but forgets it as soon as his lover's tongue curls against his and he grinds back against Harry.

The other boy pulls away, directing Harry with his hands to turn around and face the wall and there's a quiet snick that sets Harry's brain on fire. Harry moans but clenches his ass cheeks together when he feels a slick finger sliding smoothly down his crack and stopping at his entrance.

Harry has always been open-minded, believes it’s the person you fall in love with and not the gender but that doesn’t mean that he’s done this before. He hasn’t. He feels a gentle caress on his ass cheek and thinks that maybe his admirer is aware that this will be Harry’s first time. Harry feels the finger at his hole making slow, gentle circles as the boy’s other hand continues to caress him, waiting for Harry to either stop him, or give him the go ahead.

It’s that simple gesture, waiting for Harry to be ready, waiting for his consent that makes Harry want to do it. Harry takes a deep breath and forces himself to relax, unclenching his cheeks. Steps back just enough to bend at the waist, offering himself up to the other boy. “Okay,” he whispers and forces himself to breathe normally as he curls his fingers against the wall, wishing he had something to hold onto.

The finger at his hole stops circling and gently pushes in to the first knuckle as the hand that was caressing him moves around his hips to wrap around his cock and starts pumping him slowly.

Harry clenches again automatically at the intrusion of the finger in his ass but immediately forces himself to stop. The hand moving up and down on his cock definitely helps to distract him from the momentary discomfort as the finger starts moving back and forth inside him, penetrating deeper with every forward motion. And then, there are two fingers entering him. Harry focuses on the pleasure in front of him, doing his best to ignore the discomfort from behind until the fingers curl inside him, hitting something that makes him moan loudly at the intensity of it and he claps a hand over his mouth to drown out the second moan as the fingers repeat the motion. A third finger is added and together they work inside him to give him the utmost pleasure even as they stretch him out.

“Please,” Harry whispers. It’s just one word but it’s enough and suddenly Harry feels the warmth on his back as the other boy stands to his full height, leaning over to press himself against Harry completely, lining himself up with Harry’s hole before gently pressing in the tip of his cock.

Harry grunts at the sudden pain but shivers with desire when he feels kisses pressed to the back of his neck and the other boy’s arm wrapping itself around him. He removes a hand from the wall and entwines his fingers with the ones on his torso as the other boy pushes into him as gently as he can. Harry can tell that the last thing he wants is to hurt Harry. 

Once the boy’s buried to the hilt, he stills, waiting for Harry to adjust and places open-mouthed kisses on the sides of Harry’s neck and down his shoulders. When Harry pushes back against him, he takes that as a sign and begins moving slowly in and out. The hand that was stroking Harry’s cock lets go and finds a place on the curly haired boy’s hip to steady the two as they move together.

When the cock inside him hits that spot again, the one that makes Harry cry out, the hand on Harry’s hip moves up to cover Harry’s mouth effectively muffling the sound And stays there to muffle all the ones after it. Harry curls and uncurls his fingers against the wall and squeezes tightly the fingers entwined with his on his stomach as he feels that heat in his belly again. His breathing is ragged and the breath on his neck is a mirror of his own as both boys crash into each other just to pull apart and crash again as they chase their orgasms.

Harry lets out an excessively loud moan into the hand on his mouth as he comes on the floor in front of his feet and that is enough to send the boy inside him over the edge as well. He moans lowly, sexily into Harry’s ear as he releases into Harry.

He pulls out gently and turns Harry around again. He lets go of Harry’s hand only to take it again so that he can hold it properly now as he cups Harry’s face with the other and kisses him with all the passion he possesses. Harry wraps his free arm around his anonymous lover’s waist as he gets lost in the kiss.

The other boy breaks the kiss first and gives Harry’s hand a squeeze before letting go of the younger boy’s fingers. He gives Harry one last peck on the lips and then slips out of the closet and back up to his room.

At the sound of the door closing, Harry pulls off the blindfold and reaches up to turn the light back on.

Harry stands there, blinking,  naked and alone just trying to process everything that just happened. He just had sex with one of his band mates. He doesn’t know which one and he’s not supposed to try and find out. Harry bites his lip as he ponders if he’s okay with this arrangement. Will he be left alone like this when it’s over every time? Because he has to admit that this, being left here alone and utterly naked in every possible way, is definitely his least favorite part.

Harry shakes the thoughts from his head. He’s exhausted and in need of a shower. He turns on the light and goes to gather his clothes when something catches his eye. Something electric blue tangled up in his shirt.

He pulls it out to see that it’s another notecard.

_If you want to do this again, wear your glasses tomorrow._

Harry hums to himself. He did used to wear glasses and occasionally he still wore them when his eyes bothered him. He supposes he could use that as an excuse to wear them if he does want to do this again. But does he? It kind of sucks getting left at the end. Sort of leaves him feeling used.

As Harry bends down to pick up his pants, he drops the notecard and it flutters to the floor landing face down. Harry grabs it lazily without really looking and stands, exiting the closet and heading up to his room. He drops his clothes in the corner (he’ll deal with them in the morning), places the notecard on his dresser, and heads into the bathroom, turning on the shower and hopping in after grabbing himself a towel from under the sink.

As he stands there, letting the water roll off his back and feeling the pain in his backside he can’t help but relive what happened in the closet. He has to admit that he enjoyed it quite a bit. And at the time, it didn’t feel like he was being used. It felt more like… it felt like…he was being…loved.

Harry doesn’t know when he started smiling like a fool but now that he’s started, he can’t seem to stop. He decides as he finally starts washing himself that he will definitely be wearing his glasses tomorrow.

Harry finishes up in the shower and steps out wrapping a towel around himself and heading out to his room. He would usually just sleep naked but he doesn’t like to after a shower. Things have a tendency to stick together when they're wet and cause all kinds of discomfort, so he heads to his dresser for some underwear. As he pulls on his boxerbriefs, the notecard catches his eye again. He could swear there were more words on it last time.

Without actually reading it, he picks it up and flips it over. And sure enough, right between the ruled lines are the words he’d read earlier in the closet. Curious and confused, he flips it over to read what’s on the back and nearly drops the card in surprise.

Suddenly, Harry is smiling like a fool again and, yes, he’ll definitely be up for round 2 tomorrow.

Harry takes the card with him as he climbs into his bed and he places the treasured piece of paper under his pillow before lying down on it.

This one he’s going to keep forever, he thinks as he closes his eyes.

This one that on the back has the words that Harry’s been longing to have said to him:

_I love you._


	2. Come Here, Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second secret encounter in which dynamics change, feelings grow, and everything gets laid on the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by repeated listening to Imogen Heap's "Come Here, Boy". So, you know, you should check that out if you are interested in 'mood' music.

Harry wakes up feeling happier than he’s been in a while. The dreams that he had last night have definitely had an effect on his mood. He’d dreamed about his admirer. Of course, he couldn’t see their face. He just caught glimpses of warm brown eyes, a flash of blonde hair, a sexy stubbled jaw, a toothy and often sarcastic smile. It is a little confusing, really, because he knows that he was actually dreaming about being touched by all 4 of his band mates and he isn’t at all sure how to feel about that.

Harry rolls over in bed and lies down on his side, shoving a hand under his pillow for comfort and feeling it brush against the card he’s hidden there. Smiling, he pulls the card out and his confusion fades away. He doesn’t really care which boy it is because whoever it is loves him and Harry already knows that he loves all of them. Not in a romantic way, sure but in a way that is more than friends or brothers. He loves them in a way that is not judgmental or definable or conditional, in a way that is completely open to change, to becoming something even greater than it already is. And Harry is definitely ready for the fall.

Sighing happily, he places the card back under his pillow and sits up, ready to start his day. He stands and briefly considers putting on some clothes but then just smiles to himself and walks (a little painfully) out of his room. He stops just outside the door feeling like there is something he should be remembering and then it hits him and he runs back to his bathroom to grab his glasses. Placing them on his face, he looks at his reflection and smiles again feeling slightly embarrassed at how fast he’d run back to get them.

Finally, he walks downstairs, wincing with every step, and vaguely realizes that he is the only one awake so far. The notion fills him with anticipation. He knows he isn’t supposed to try and figure out who he was with last night, but he can’t help the thought that maybe the lad will give himself away when he sees Harry in his glasses.

So, Harry starts breakfast and watches carefully as each boy drags himself to the kitchen at the heavenly scent of Harry’s cooking. Harry plates the food for each boy and looks closely for a blush of color on their cheeks or a smile that can’t quite be hidden and waits to see if anyone will comment on the glasses. The only comment he gets is from Liam who asks if Harry’s eyes are bothering him again and says Harry can use the eye drops in his medicine cabinet if he needs them.

Disappointed, Harry sits there eating his breakfast quietly as the other boys bustle around him. A glimpse at the schedule they keep on the fridge tells Harry that all the other boys have plans for the day and Harry will be left in the house alone. They all ask if Harry wants to tag along with them on their individual outings but Harry declines because, after last night, he isn’t sure that he is up to doing much walking.

Harry sits in the kitchen while the other boys go up to their rooms to change and watches with a sinking heart as each one leaves for the day. Harry drags himself up from his perch and trudges up to his room once he is alone again. He isn’t in such a good mood anymore and just wants to go back to bed.

Harry is about to throw himself on the bed when he finally pulls his eyes from floor and gasps. On his bed is the blindfold from last night, a pair of handcuffs, and a neon yellow notecard.

Harry picks up the card with a trembling hand but it takes him a minute to pull his eyes away from the handcuffs to read it.

_Did I give anything away at breakfast? Yeah, I didn’t think so. Get naked, handcuff yourself to the bed facing away from the door, and don’t forget the blindfold_. ;)

Harry nearly laughs when he reads the first part. His admirer is a cheeky bastard, isn’t he? The second part makes Harry a little nervous. How is he supposed to blindfold himself while handcuffed? Or handcuff himself while blindfolded? Oh. Harry shakes his head at himself not believing how long it takes him to figure it out.

Harry pulls off his underwear and slips the blindfold over his head so that it rests around his neck. Then, he crawls up the bed putting the cuffs on one wrist, twisting them around one of the middle bars on his headboard, and cuffing the other wrist. He leans forward so that he can reach the blindfold around his neck and pulls it up to cover his eyes.

It is only after Harry is cuffed to his bed and blindfolded that he remembers that all the boys have left. He frowns as he considers that he might be waiting a while for someone to show up but his fears are unfounded as he hears his door open and close swiftly.

He hears a hum of approval just before there is a light touch on his ass. A caress. It is immediately followed by the ruffled sounds of clothes being removed and dropped to the floor. And then Harry feels the bed dip down beside him as his lover crawls over to him and ducks under one of his arms. He raises himself up so that Harry’s arms encircle him and brings his lips to Harry’s.

Harry is momentarily grateful for the handcuffs because he knows that he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off his lover for long without them.  Their kiss deepens and Harry leans into the boy who has captured his lips. He feels an arm wrap around his waist as the other goes around his neck, letting its fingers tangle in his hair. Too soon, the boy tries to pull out of the kiss but Harry isn’t ready for that and crawls closer, pushing his admirer against the headboard and crashing their lips together again.

Harry pushes every inch of skin that he possibly can against the other boy and the boy’s hold on him tightens as he gives in to Harry’s desire. After all, it isn’t really fair if he gets to have all the fun, always be the one in charge. He can give Harry this, wants to give Harry everything. So, they kiss and press into each other, legs to legs, cock to cock, heart to rapidly beating heart.

Harry moans into the kiss as their tongues brush lightly, then more forcefully and Harry’s lover realizes how badly he wants his name to roll off of that tongue. But he can’t reveal himself, not yet. He is sure that Harry is in love with the idea of being loved but isn’t sure how the younger boy will feel when he realizes who it is that’s loving him this way.

Harry finally relents, backing away and giving his admirer room to move. His erection brushes against the other boy’s again when he moves and he almost pushes himself forward again but manages to restrain himself.

The other boy wastes no time putting his lips on Harry’s throat and sucking a new mark there. He’d misjudged and the one he’d made last night had faded enough that no one had noticed it this morning despite the fact that Harry hadn’t done a thing to conceal it.  He wants everyone to know that Harry is taken. Harry is _his_ (at least, as long as Harry wants him). And he thinks it might be fun to watch when the other boys ask about it and Harry has to scramble to come up with an excuse. Harry gasps at the pressure on his sweet spot and struggles against his restraints.  He just wants to touch his lover; wants to make him feel all the things that he’s making Harry feel.

Harry feels a hand press against his chest and trail slowly down caressing his nipples and his abs before following his V-line down to his fully erect cock and wrapping around it. The warm hand feels so good around him even before it starts to move and Harry groans, filled with lust and something more.

Harry’s lover finally unlocks his mouth from Harry’s throat and gently rubs a thumb over the new, bold mark left behind, feeling proud to be the person who put it there.  Then, he kisses his way back up to Harry’s lips as he continues to stroke Harry’s cock but the younger boy pulls back.

“Please,” Harry begs breathlessly. “Let me do something for you.”

Harry knows that there isn’t much he can do in his current position with his hands cuffed at the top of the headboard and him sitting on his knees, but he wants to be able to give something back to the boy that loves him. He feels the hand on his dick still and hears a soft moan.

Harry’s breathless begging is a major turn on to his admirer but the boy has no idea how to give Harry what he wants. Harry isn’t in much of a position to do anything and his lover can’t say anything without giving away who he is.

“Can I…can I suck you off?” Harry asks nervously, the boy will have to either stand on the bed or uncuff Harry.

Harry hears a moan mixed with a sigh and then one of his hands is free. He waits patiently for the other hand to be loosed and then reaches out tentatively for his admirer.

Gentle hands catch Harry’s and guide them down to his lover’s chest. Harry gently pushes the boy down on the bed and feels his way to kneeling between the boy’s legs. He wraps his hand around the base of the boy’s cock. Harry has never felt one that wasn’t his own before. He just touches it at first, hesitantly, experimentally. He loves how soft and smooth the skin is as he caresses his lover, then he bends forward, unaware of the torture he is working, and plants a chaste kiss on the head. He lets his tongue lick at the slit and immediately tastes the precum that is slowly leaking out of it.

It takes all of the other boy’s willpower to not to wrap his fingers in Harry’s hair and fuck into his mouth. Harry can’t possibly know what he is doing to him, the boy thinks.  He gasps as Harry goes from experimentally licking his shaft to taking it in whole. Harry doesn’t waste a minute once he has the other boy’s cock in his mouth. He knows the fundamentals of giving a blowjob, he’s seen enough porn and gotten enough head to get the idea, the further you take them in, the better it feels. And Harry can take a lot.

As Harry swallows him blindly, the other boy watches and thinks that the beautiful boy taking him in might be the hottest thing he’s ever seen. He does let his fingers twine their way into Harry’s hair but refrains from bucking his hips. He feels a heat building in his belly embarrassingly quickly but holds himself back with everything he has.

Between holding his body down, keeping himself from coming, and trying not to moan Harry’s name there’s a lot of tension in the boy lying on the bed and Harry can feel it.

He pulls off his lover’s dick just in time, giving it one last openmouthed kiss on the head before working his kisses up the other boy’s body. Harry thinks this is okay, it’s not like the other boy has extra nipples to give away who he is or anything. He lets his hands massage the soft flesh beneath him as he kisses hips, abs, and nipples. He stays there for a minute sucking in each nub in turn, giving them the proper respect that Harry’s lover had given Harry’s last night before moving on.

He’s fighting hard to keep himself in check but Harry is kissing his chest and then his throat and his hard-on is not getting any less hard and his hands are roaming the beautiful body that hovers over him so that soon he’s a trembling, whimpering mess in the younger boy’s hands. So, when Harry reaches his mouth again, licking into it with something akin to adoration and lets his body press into his lover’s, the other boy knows what he _really_ wants Harry to do to him. He feels around on the bed with one hand while pulling Harry as close as possible with the other.

The two grind together while they kiss and moan into each other’s mouths and eventually, Harry’s lover finds what he’s looking for on the bed. He pushes the bottle of lube into Harry’s hand hoping the younger boy will understand what he wants.

Harry feels a small bottle being thrust into his hand and stops kissing long enough to question it. The other boy takes up kissing along Harry’s jaw and down to his neck. Harry thinks he knows what his admirer wants but still feels the need to ask.

“You want me to make love to you?” Harry asks and you’d never know from the sound of his voice how nervous he suddenly is. He feels his lover still at his neck before rising to press a kiss to his lips and a whisper in his ear.

“Please,” the boy whisper/moans into Harry’s ear, loving the words Harry used for the act he’s begging for as he grips Harry’s ass and grinds into him once more for good measure.

“I don’t…I haven’t…” Harry starts as he nervously sits up but he can’t get the words out.

Harry’s lover follow’s suit, sitting up and grasping Harry’s hand, giving his fingers a gentle squeeze before taking the bottle of lube and pouring some in Harry’s hand. He lubes up Harry’s fingers as Harry sits there and lets him.

Then, Harry can feel his hand being guided to the other boy’s ass. His finger is pressed against the hole when his hand is let go and Harry is left to do the rest.

Harry remembers how it felt when his lover did this to him. He gently circles the hole before slowly pushing in. He pushes in a little more with each thrust of his finger but he hates that he can’t see his lover’s face to know if he’s doing well or not. Harry really doesn’t want to suck at this.

Soon, Harry feels a hand on his again, pushing two of Harry’s fingers together and Harry continues to enter his lover this way. He remembers the feeling of fingers curling inside of him, the amazing feeling when those fingers hit a certain spot inside of him and he desperately wants to find that. Harry curls his fingers, hitting the spot he was hoping for on the first try. He grins as he hears his lover moan loudly with pleasure. Harry feels a bit cocky as he moves his fingers again; he could listen to his lover’s moans of ecstasy for the rest of his life. After Harry provokes a third moan, he feels his fingers being pulled from his lover and the other boy is hastily lubing up Harry’s cock, eliciting a low groan from Harry as he does.

Since Harry can’t see, his lover takes it upon himself to pull Harry on top of him and line the younger boy up with his hole. He’s holding Harry’s cock, pressed against him when Harry gently begins pushing himself in.

He enters slowly, listening for sounds of pain from the other boy and once again hating his blindfold. But it isn’t long before he loses all ability to think as the tightness around his cock is keeping him from it. It’s a tad overwhelming, and as he gets himself all the way in, he rests for his lover’s sake as well as his own. He’s face to face with his lover again. He can feel the boy’s breath on his face and he leans down, kissing whatever he can get his lips on before their lips crash together at last.

Harry’s tongue enters his lover’s mouth as entrance is given freely and they share dominance as they grasp at each other with needy, roving hands. Neither boy knows when they started moving, pushing together and pulling apart, rotating hips and thrusting with gentle force.

Harry tries to get a hand between then so that he can make his lover feel extra nice but the boy pulls Harry’s hand away, entwining their fingers instead. He wants to come with just the power of Harry’s making love to him. Because that’s what it feels like. Every kiss, every caress, every thrust of Harry into him, feels like he’s swimming in an endless sea of Harry’s love and he never wants to leave.

Harry thinks this may be the best feeling he’s ever had in his life, the tight press on his cock, the fingers entwined with his, more fingers in his hair pulling him into a kiss that his lover seems determined to never let end. Harry’s heart flutters in his chest and he doesn’t think that he’s ever felt this happy, this _right_.

His lover is moaning into his mouth as he hits a certain bundle of nerves again and the next second, Harry feels a warmth on his stomach. He thrusts once more before finding his release as well.

Harry rolls off the other boy, pulling their entwined fingers to his chest as they both lie there, spent, and trying to catch their breaths.

Too soon, Harry feels the hand he’s holding pull away. He reaches out blindly.

“Wait!” He calls when he feels the bed move as his lover rolls off of it but a second later he feels something soft pressing on his belly and he realizes that his lover went to get a towel to wipe them off.

That was too close. Harry doesn’t want this to be like last time. He doesn’t want to be left alone now, just because the sex is over. He doesn’t want what they just did to be tainted by the doubt that he’s not really loved and is just convenient.

“Stay with me,” he asks quietly so that his voice doesn’t break as he reaches out hoping to find his lover near enough to touch. He’s not but Harry leaves his hand out, waiting, hoping.

The other boy looks at Harry, sitting on his bed, reaching out as he bites his lip to keep it from being quite so obvious that tears are not far off.

He almost thinks he can walk away. He doesn’t want to, never wants to leave Harry’s side again, but he’s scared of what Harry will think when he finally knows who he is. He’s worried that if he doesn’t walk away now, he’ll lose the boy he loves forever. But he’s also scared that if he does, Harry won’t want to do this anymore and he’ll lose him anyway.

Harry’s lover looks down, considering. His eyes land on a slightly bent electric blue notecard. The one he left for Harry in the coat closet.  The one on which he declared his feelings for the Cheshire boy. That wasn’t on the floor when he came in, he’s sure. That can only mean one thing: Harry kept it and kept it close because maybe it meant something to him.

The boy walks over and picks up the card, smiling as he places it in Harry’s hand.

Harry is confused and a little scared when he feels the card pressed into his hand. Is it another message because he’s about to be left alone? He can feel his tears start to dampen the blindfold even as he feels his lover’s lips on his.

Both boys give everything they have to that kiss because they both think that it might be the last and they both hope fervently that it’s not.

When they part, Harry steels himself to being left alone again as his lover steels himself to the same possibility before reaching out and removing Harry’s blindfold.

Harry sucks in a breath as he feels the mask leave his eyes and he tentatively opens them, squinting at the light he’s grown unaccustomed to this past little while.  And there, standing before him, is the beautiful boy who, in only two days, has come to be his world.

He looks at Harry, nervous at what his lover will say. But all his troubles melt away when Harry smiles and gazes at him with something that looks like hope, maybe love, definitely a promise.

Jump to an ending:   
[Zayn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/899061/chapters/1928239)  
[Niall](http://archiveofourown.org/works/899061/chapters/1928245)  
[Liam](http://archiveofourown.org/works/899061/chapters/1928250)  
[Louis](http://archiveofourown.org/works/899061/chapters/1928263)


	3. Ending-Zayn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's secret admirer is revealed to be a smoldering hot Zayn Malik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these took so long, it felt like the world was working against me as I tried to get these written and up for you. I really hope they are worth the wait.
> 
> Also, these endings are heavily influenced by my playlists. This chapter is brought to you bu quietdrive's cover of "Time After Time".

Zayn stands there in all his naked glory waiting for Harry to say something but the Cheshire boy just stares with a mixture of awe and something that Zayn can’t quite place.

“Do…do you still want me to stay?” Zayn asks quietly, wishing he could make his eyes move away from Harry’s face but unable to pull his gaze away.

Harry nods still unable to find the words to articulate his feelings. He reaches out a shaky hand to Zayn who smiles and takes it, letting Harry pull him to the bed. Zayn sits next to Harry, reveling in the touch of their thighs and the way Harry’s skin looks so pale next to his.

Harry squeezes Zayn’s hand and Zayn looks up only to get caught in the deep green of Harry’s eyes. He’d been missing those eyes since he’d made Harry cover them. Before he can stop himself, Zayn is reaching to caress Harry’s cheek with the hand that Harry isn’t holding tight enough to cut off his circulation.

“I love your eyes,” Zayn admits unashamed of his affection for the curly haired boy sitting next to him. He thinks that, if Harry wanted, he’d be content to just sit there looking into those eyes and telling Harry every single thing he loves about him.

“Thank you,” Harry says quietly, looking down, eyes a bit unfocused. If it had been any of the other boys, Harry would be in control of himself right now. He’d be being cheeky and cute. Zayn is different though. He’s always had this sort of quiet confidence that Harry’s never really been able to compete with.

“Hey,” Zayn says moving his hand from Harry’s cheek to lift his chin. “Look at me.”

Harry obeys without question or hesitation and Zayn leans in and kisses Harry’s plump, pink lips so smoothly that Harry doesn’t notice the nerves behind the movement. Zayn is sort of waiting to be pushed away but Harry just untangles their fingers so he can wrap both arms around Zayn, pulling tight like he’s afraid that Zayn will decide he’s made a mistake and leave Harry alone again. When Zayn just kisses deeper, Harry’s confidence grows and he moves his hands to let his fingers tangle in Zayn’s hair.

Zayn pulls back and playfully glares at Harry but doesn’t loosen his hold. “You think you’re special, don’t you? Getting to mess up my hair?”

“I _must_ be,” Harry says grinning back and making every effort to absolutely _wreck_ Zayn’s perfectly styled hair.

“You _are_.” Zayn says looking deeply into Harry’s eyes, letting the feeling behind his words sink in before he moves to ravish Harry’s neck with lovebites.

Harry gasps at the feel of Zayn’s words settling into his heart as Zayn’s tongue embraces his skin. He leaves one hand in Zayn’s hair and runs the other the length of Zayn’s back feeling him shiver at Harry’s touch.

“Do you want this?” Zayn mumbles into Harry’s neck unsure how Harry will answer but absolutely positive that he can’t look Harry in the eye as he asks. “To be mine?”

“Mmm,” Harry hums pleasantly letting himself get lost in Zayn’s love. “ _Yours_. I want that. _This_. So badly.”

Zayn is sure that his heart is about to burst with joy. He reluctantly pulls his lips from Harry’s collarbone to study Harry’s face as he asks the next question. If there is any kind of hesitation, then Zayn is pretty sure this won’t work.

“Are you sure?”

Harry reaches a sure hand up to stroke Zayn’s cheek lovingly before putting both hands on either side of Zayn’s face to make sure that Zayn is looking at him, can see the certainty in his eyes when he answers.

“There are three things that I know for certain. One is that I want to be in music for the rest of my life. Two is _no one_ will ever out-sass The Tommo. And three is that I want you, this, _us_ and I don’t care who knows it.”

Zayn does see it, the conviction that Harry has as he makes his confession, and Zayn loves him just the tiniest bit more because of it. He surges forward, crashing their lips together as he grips Harry’s hips and back and anything that he can get his hands on, really, simply because he can. And he rejoices in the knowledge that it’s _his_ , all of it, and Zayn just can’t get enough of Harry’s skin under his hands and Harry’s taste on his lips and Harry’s heart beating against his chest.

Harry wraps one gigantic hand around Zayn’s neck and twists the other into Zayn’s hair again; giggling a bit even as the kiss deepens at the thought that he is going to ruin Zayn’s hair every chance he gets for as long as Zayn will let him. He doesn’t know how long that might be but he’s hoping that he’ll have a long future of mussing up impeccably styled hair. Zayn might just be willing to give up caring if it means getting to kiss Harry like this.

Both boys are so into their heated make-out session that they don’t hear the door downstairs opening or the thudding of multiple pairs of feet climbing the stairs. They barely manage to tear themselves away from each other when the door to Harry’s room is thrown open.

“Hey, Harry, I brought you…some…….Nandos,”Louis trails off as his jaw drops at the sight of the two naked boys on Harry’s bed.

Harry would almost laugh at how comical Louis looks but he’s worried because the nervous look on Zayn’s face, right now, could mean so many things. Harry’s worried that Zayn might be rethinking this now that they aren’t alone. His fears are diminished when Louis barks out a laugh and Zayn’s whole body visibly relaxes.

“Are you two..?” Louis lets the question hang there even though the answer is pretty obvious as he smirks at his friends.

Zayn wraps an arm around Harry’s shoulders and pulls the boy nearer. Harry allows himself to be drawn closer, snuggling into Zayn and giving Louis a look that translates just how much Harry and Zayn so totally ‘ _are_ ’.

Louis laughs again, unintentionally drawing Liam to Harry’s room.

“What’s funny?” Liam asks looking at Louis before turning to glance into Harry’s room. Both Zayn and Harry catch the way Liam’s eyes widen as he takes them in before he clamps a hand over his eyes. “Oh, God. I could have gone my whole life without seeing that.”

Zayn, Harry, and Louis all laugh at Liam’s reaction as Liam pushes forcefully on Louis’ shoulder for not warning him before he’s stalking off.

“What? What’d I miss?” Harry hears Niall say as he heads in their direction.

Louis, being the awesome best mate that he is, rushes to close Harry’s bedroom door. He’s still laughing though when Harry hears him say “Apparently Harry is _‘vas happening’_.”

Zayn chuckles at Louis’ dumb joke and pulls Harry even closer.

“Well, looks like we don’t have to worry about coming out to them,” Zayn says watching Harry with so much adoration that it’s difficult for Harry to not just snog his lovely face off. Harry is caught, unable to stop looking deeply into Zayn’s beautiful, caramel and dark chocolate eyes and loving that fact that he can now. He doesn’t have to worry about blindfolds and closets and being left alone when it’s over.

“He’s wrong, you know,” Harry says grinning at Zayn.

“Who?” Zayn asks completely confused for a moment.

“Louis. It’s not me, it _us_ that’s ‘vas happening’,” Harry answers looking proud of himself for being clever.

Zayn groans even as he caresses Harry’s back with the hand that was originally around his shoulders.

“I love you, babe, but that was terrible,” Zayn says with a small grin.

“Say that again,” Harry demands quietly, looking at Zayn with a seriousness that was missing a second ago.

“I love you,” Zayn says entwining his free hand with one of Harry’s.

“Again.”

Zayn chuckles. “We’ve got all the time in the world, babe. Let’s just take it one day at a time, yeah?”

Zayn leans into Harry, kissing his way up the younger boy’s jaw until he’s at the shell of Harry’s ear.

“I love you,” He whispers and Harry can’t take it anymore. He pulls Zayn’s lips to his once more, determined to make the most of his time with Zayn. Which, hopefully, is all the time in the world.


	4. Ending-Niall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's secret admirer is Niall. And there may possibly be a bit of Narry smut but if you've read this far, then I'm assuming you don't mind so much. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hadn't planned for any of these to be smutty. I blame the song.
> 
> Brought to you by "Shiver Shiver" by Walk The Moon.

“Hey there, Harry,” Niall says scratching the back of his head nervously. He makes no move to cover his naked body as Harry takes it in; ever so slowly letting his eyes travel _everywhere_ before resting on Niall’s face.

“Hello, Niall,” Harry answers with that life ruining grin that makes ovaries explode on the daily and ‘Harry girls’ drop *dead* on Twitter and Tumblr. It would probably work on Niall, too, if he didn’t have a beautifully disarming smile of his own that he’s directing right back now that he sees that Harry’s not disappointed.

Niall walks over and sits on the bed next to Harry letting his fingers graze over the hand Harry has planted on the bed between them.

“Guess we have some things to talk about,” Niall starts. He’s still a little nervous for the talk he knows they need to have but feels most of his apprehension melt away when Harry entwines their fingers. He looks down at their hands sitting tangled together between them and feels the warmth in his chest that he’s grown so accustom to these days come flooding back to him. Harry always makes him feel this way.

“Yeah. I guess we do,” Harry agrees but the way he’s looking at Niall and his kiss swollen lips gives Niall the impression that Harry is thinking of doing something else entirely. Niall refuses to be deterred though. They _need_ to talk about things if only to get the talking out of the way so that there are no questions running through their minds when they set about to doing _other things_.

“Okay,” Niall starts. “So, here’s the thing…”

 

~@~

 

Harry sits in stunned silence after listening to all of Niall’s explanations and confessions. At some point, the two had moved further back onto the bed so that Niall was sitting with his back against the headboard, his arm around Harry who rested his head on Niall’s shoulder. Their fingers had found a home entangled together early on and Harry plays with them absently with his free hand as he considers everything that Niall has just told him.

“So, Larry Stylinson made you jealous?” Harry asks for clarification. “And that’s when you realized you had feelings for me?”

Niall worries his bottom lip between his now-perfect teeth and nods.

“Niall, that was ages ago! Have you been dropping hints and I just didn’t notice?” Harry asks studying the Irish boy’s face as he waits for an answer.

“No way. I didn’t ever plan on telling you, Harry. I never in a million years would have thought that you might want me, too.”

“Well, you’re an idiot,” Harry answers with a smirk and a look so _fond_ that Niall doesn’t even realize he’s leaning in until Harry quickly closes the distance between them and they’re kissing.

Niall melts into the feel of Harry’s lips on his, slotting together before opening to allow entrance into his own personal idea of _Heaven_. Niall accepts, tasting Harry with a reverence that he hasn’t felt for anything else in a long time. Niall wonders if Harry realizes just how much he loves him, if Harry realizes that Niall would give up everything if it was a choice between his dreams and Harry because Harry has become his only dream.

As Harry lowers them so that they are laying on the bed his hands travel down Niall’s sides making the boy shiver and he smirks because _success_. He makes it his goal to make Niall unravel beneath him just as Niall has made his insides unravel with all the butterflies he’s unleashed inside of Harry. He moves his kisses down Niall’s throat concentrating on the broken breaths that escape from Niall’s lips as he hits every sweet spot that he can find with so much delicious force that he hopes ruins Niall for anyone but him.

Niall is lost in every incredible sensation that Harry is creating. He’s engulfed in the caresses and kisses, the nips and teases that Harry is relentlessly aiming at him as the younger boy works his way down Niall’s chest and torso, and hips. Niall jolts a little at Harry’s breath on his fully hard cock but knows it’s just another tease as Harry moves past it to leave a lovebite on the overly sensitive skin of his inner thigh.

“Harry,” Niall moans in a mixture of agitation and anticipation.

“Yes, Niall?” Harry smirks from between Niall’s legs and as much as Niall loves that naughty little smirk and the things it does to him, he really wishes he knew a way to wipe it off Harry’s face just now. He fists Harry’s hair in one of his hands and gently pulls Harry’s head to his cock again hoping that Harry will get the message. He hopes that Harry won’t make him beg.

As Harry eyes Niall’s dick, his smirk just grows and Niall knows that he’s in trouble. Harry leans forward and presses a closed-mouth kiss to the head, eyes on Niall the whole time. Niall shivers. Harry snakes his tongue out and licks at it, tonguing the slit before swirling his tongue around the head. Niall quivers and bites his bottom lip.  Harry smirks at Niall again before wrapping his lips around Niall’s cock and starts ever-so-slowly working his way down the shaft. Niall’s grip on Harry’s hair tightens just for a moment before he’s thrusting up into Harry’s mouth, unable to control himself. Harry laughs around Niall’s cock and Niall thinks that might be the best thing he’s ever felt before in his life.

Harry keeps working Niall into a frenzy, loving how wrecked the Irish boy looks underneath him and loving the thought that there will possibly be many more of these moments in the future. Niall realizes embarrassingly quickly that he’s not going to last much longer.

“Harry,” he says again in a warning that Harry ignores until Niall is spilling into his mouth.

Harry swallows around Niall, making sure to enjoy every last shake and shiver until Niall simply can’t take it anymore.

“Fuck, Harry,” Niall says as Harry crawls back up the bed so that he can lay his head on Niall’s shoulder, the picture of satisfaction. “When did you become a porn star?”

Harry laughs. “Does that mean I did well?”

Niall wraps an arm around Harry pulling him closer so that Harry’s head rests on his chest now and Harry can hear Niall’s rapidly beating heart.

“Damn right,” Niall mutters knowing that Harry already knows he did well.

They are still for a few minutes just enjoying each other’s company, Niall taking extra comfort in Harry’s warmth and Harry in Niall’s heavy breathing.

“Harry?” Niall starts but he sounds so nervous that Harry looks at him in concern. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

Harry feels those butterflies go nuts again and he thinks that Niall is utterly ridiculous if he really thinks he needs to ask after everything they’ve just done.

“Of course,” Harry answers like it was a done deal ages ago and Niall relaxes again. “Wait. Does this make me your ‘princess’?”

“Absolutely,” Niall answers with a laugh.

“Do I get a tiara?” Harry asks with a joking smirk while still managing to look absolutely thrilled at the idea.

“It’s a bit soon for that, I think,” Niall jokes back while still managing to look at Harry like he’s the most precious thing in the world.

“I love you,” Niall says planting a kiss in Harry’s hair. And this time, it’s Harry who shivers.


	5. Ending-Liam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Harry's secret admirer is....Liam Payne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brought to you by "Paperweight" by Joshua Radin and Schuyler Fisk.

Liam takes a deep calming breath as he stands before Harry. Harry isn't looking at him like he is disgusted or anything so, Liam supposes, that's a good start. Liam just stands there, arms at his sides and waits for Harry to say something, anything but then he sees Harry's eyes rake over his body and it suddenly hits him just how very naked he is. Liam moves to cover himself and curse under his breath when he realizes that he is semi-hard again.

 

“Uhm” Liam clears his throat, when he sees that covering up his semi has not deterred Harry's study of his body. The younger boy is still letting his eyes roam with a not very well hidden smirk.

 

“Eyes are up here, Styles.” Liam announces gesturing to his face with one hand while keeping the other firmly on his privates.

 

“Oh come on, Li.” Harry says with a genuine smile. “You saw mine; I should get to see yours. It's only fair.”

 

And of course Harry would know exactly what to say to guilt Liam into letting his hands fall to his sides. Liam sighs and runs a hand through his quiffed hair as Harry's eyes continue their exploration of Liam's body.

 

“C’mere,” Harry says when he sees just how uncomfortable Liam looks. He holds a hand out and the older boy takes it nervously but relaxes when Harry pulls him in for a hug.

 

It’s a bit awkward with Harry still sitting on the edge of the bed and Liam standing but the press of skin on skin is nice, Liam thinks as he lets go of a heavy sigh. He was afraid he was going to lose this and he’s only just realizing how scared he really was.

 

He’s still there, eyes closed, head resting on top of Harry’s as he relishes in the embrace when he feels a warm wetness on his collarbone. He pulls back a little to see Harry leaving open-mouthed kisses on his skin. Liam moans at the sight, unable to keep from vocalizing his pleasure.

 

Harry trails kisses up Liam’s neck, pulling his lover down onto the bed with him as he goes until his lips are hovering over Liam’s. Harry leans forward to bridge the gap between them but Liam places a hand on his chest, stopping him from moving forward.

 

“Is this going to be _a thing_ between us, Harry?” Liam asks looking nervous. “Before we go any further, I need to know where you want this to go.”

 

"Where did you imagine this going when you started it, Liam?" Harry asks. He's not dodging Liam's question, he's just genuinely curious about what Liam wants.

 

"Um, I had hoped that it might lead to _something_...between us. But I also hadn't planned on revealing myself quite so soon," Liam answered nervously.

 

"Why?" Harry asks with a wonder in his eyes that Liam hasn't seen before. Harry is always wondering about things, wanting to learn as much about the world around him as he can, wanting to _see_ everything. But this is new. He's looking at Liam with such affection and maybe devotion that Liam feels a little like he might be floating.

 

"Which part are you asking about?" Liam asks with a nervous laugh as Harry wraps a hand around Liam's bicep like he's tethering him to the Earth. 

 

"All of it, Liam," Harry answers but he's looking at Liam's lips like he doesn't really care what comes out of them so long as he gets to taste them again. Liam hardens again at that though and flushes pink as he stumbles to give Harry an adequate answer.

 

"Um,...well, I...I don't, don't really know where to start, Harry."

 

"Why me?" And Harry's looking in his eyes again, a gleam of curiosity that makes Liam a little sad because Harry's wondering why Liam wants him when Liam doesn't think he could ever want anyone else the way that he wants Harry and he doesn't understand why Harry doesn't see how incredible he is.

 

“Have you met you?” Liam says with a shy smile as he looks into Harry’s eyes. “Harry, you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever known and I’m not just talking about those dimples that drive me insane, or your sexy little curls, or even that torso that goes on _for-fucking-ever._ You really _care_ about people. You care what’s going on with them, and whether or not they’re okay. How could I _not_ fall in love with you?”

 

Somewhere in the middle of Liam’s little speech, Harry’s hand tightened on the bicep it was holding onto and Harry’s other hand made its way to the back of Liam’s neck. And, now, he’s looking at Liam with what Liam can only think of as stars in his eyes but to Harry they feel more heart-shaped.

 

“What else do you want to know?” Liam asks to keep his mind on the task at hand. Of course, Harry would have questions. He should have been ready for this and he isn’t but Harry deserves answers and Liam will be damned if he isn’t going to answer every one to Harry’s satisfaction. He’d give Harry anything.

 

Harry shakes his head, partly because he’s in awe of the boy sitting next to him, wrapped in the warmth of Harry’s hands and partly because he doesn’t need any more answers. Doesn’t want to put off the kisses he could be giving Liam any longer than he already has. So he doesn’t.

 

“Nothing, Liam. I don’t need to know anything else,” Harry says before pulling Liam’s lips to his.

 

Liam goes willingly this time. He can’t make himself stop something he wants this much a second time, won’t even let the thought cross his mind. In this perfect moment, when Harry is opening his mouth to accept Liam’s kiss and they are wrapped tightly in each other’s arms, Liam can’t make himself care about whether or not they have a tomorrow. Because today is absolutely perfect.

 

They lay on the bed kissing lazily and letting their bodies press together in the most delicious way until they hear the front door downstairs open and shut.

 

They reluctantly pull apart, then, deciding to get dressed before one of the other boys walks in on them. They dress quietly, not speaking and Liam can’t help but let his mind go back to his earlier worries as he sits back down on the edge of the bed. Maybe Harry won’t want him tomorrow.

 

Harry watches Liam with concern for a minute before sitting down next to him and taking his hand.

 

“Liam?”

 

Liam looks at Harry a little afraid of what he’ll say but manages a small smile.

 

Harry takes in the falseness of that smile, the worry in Liam’s eyes, and the way Liam is squeezing his fingers like he never wants to let them go and knows exactly what needs to be done. He leans forward and kisses Liam again, just a slightly lingering press of their lips together, using his free hand to caress Liam’s jaw before pulling away to gaze hearts at Liam once again.

 

“This is _definitely_ going to be a thing,” Harry says with a cheeky smile and he can _feel_ the weight that leaves Liam’s chest.

 

“Good,” Liam says giving Harry a genuine smile before kissing the curly haired boy with everything he has.

 

Harry wraps his arms around Liam again pulling him close and laying them back down on the bed.

 

And it’s not long before they’re stripping off again not caring if the other boys walk in. Not caring if the whole world sees because they have nothing to be ashamed of. This is love and it’s real and it’s just the beginning but it already feels like a forever.

 

 And Harry thinks that forever with Liam has a really nice ring to it.


	6. Ending-Louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is Harry's secret admirer but, really, who couldn't have guessed that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you should know that I am a Larryshipper. I don't know if they are in love irl but I think it'd be nice if they were. Anyway, if you are hardcore Zarry, Narry, or Lirry, you might not want to read this ending because it sort of negates the others. Anyway, those who read it, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Brought to you by "Home" by Green River Ordinance.

“Louis?” Harry asks voice full of tenderness and awe. “It’s you?”

“Surprise!” Louis says standing awkwardly in front of his best friend and smiling weakly at his (even he has to admit) lame attempt at humor.

Harry gives Louis his biggest grin and stands gathering his best friend in a giant hug not caring or even noticing really that the two of them are still completely naked.

Harry pulls back from the hug and cups Louis’ cheek with a hand. Harry just looks at his best friend’s face, studying every inch of it as though he’s never seen anything so beautiful and he wants to commit every single detail to memory. And, in fact, that’s exactly how it feels to Harry. This is the single greatest moment in his life thus far and he never wants to forget this feeling or the boy that caused it.

Louis is struggling not to squirm under Harry’s gaze. He bites his lip and wonders to himself why Harry is just looking at him and not saying anything. As awkward as he felt a moment ago, he’s starting to feel it a hundred times worse as he watches Harry watching him. Harry seems happy but then why isn’t he doing anythi-

Lips suddenly slot against Louis’ making him forget whatever he was thinking before and suddenly everything is okay again. Birds are singing, and the sun is shining and everything is right with the world because Harry is kissing _Louis_ , he’s _purposely, willingly_ kissing his closest friend and Louis thinks he could die happy. Nevermind that, in reality, it’s pouring outside and even if it were sunny, their place in London is much too bustling for bird songs and the world is actually a pretty fucked up place sometimes. None of that matters as long as Harry’s lips are on Louis’.

Louis feels Harry’s tongue slide across his lips and he hurries to grant Harry entrance that he never thought he’d have to the chance to offer. Never in a million years, never in his wildest dreams would Louis have thought that Harry could ever have these kinds of feelings for him.

Once he’s over the surprise of Harry taking the initiative to kiss him, Louis raises his hands and buries both in Harry’s hair, pulling the younger lad in deeper and swearing that he’s never letting go again.

 

~@~

 

“Lou?” Harry asks as Louis snuggles sleepily into his side and wraps a freshly showered leg over Harry.

“Hmm?” Louis asks wrapping as much of himself around Harry as he possibly can. Now that he knows he can, he intends to touch as much of Harry as possible, whenever possible.

“How long?” Harry asks thoughtfully. “How long have you…loved me?”

“Always,” Louis answers simply, gently stroking Harry’s chest and letting his eyelids drift closed.

“You always loved me..like this?” Harry asks, feeling the need to clarify just in case Louis didn’t quite understand his question the first time.

“Always,” Louis repeats and there’s a certainty in his tone that tells Harry that, yes, he knows what Harry is asking and his answer is the unashamed and utter truth.

“So, why didn’t you tell me?” Harry asks looking down at the beautiful boy he now gets to call his own and wondering why it took so long. “Without the masks and secrets? Why did you wait so long?”

Louis opens his eyes and studies Harry’s face for a moment before sighing and sitting up in the bed. After their masked sex earlier and the stress of the big reveal coupled with shower sex not ten minutes ago, Louis is a bit worn out and desperately wants to cuddle up with his Hazza and fall asleep in his lover’s arms. He knew that Harry would have questions sooner or later though, so he takes a deep breath and searches for the right words to answer.

“I was scared, Harry,” Louis starts with a shrug. “I guess I never really figured that you could feel about me the way that I feel about you.  When we became best mates, it was incredible. I felt so amazing that you thought I was special enough to want to be around that much. And for a while, that was enough, knowing that you wanted me around. But then, it wasn’t anymore and I tried my best to keep it all in, but sometimes I couldn’t.”

“All those times you’d yell at me and pick fights?” Harry asks, guessing the moments Louis is referring to.

Louis just nods, shame filling him at the memories. “I’d yell and push you away when all I really wanted was to kiss those soft, pink lips of yours. Or wrap my arms around you and never let you go.”

Louis reaches for Harry and rubs a thumb over Harry’s bottom lip until Harry catches his wrist stopping his movement and kissing his stilled thumb. For someone else, it might seem an absurd thing to do, but this is Harry and Louis and to them it just seems like the perfect thing. 

Harry leans in and presses his lips to Louis’, lingering before pulling back with tear on his cheek.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see it,” Harry whispers.

“Oh, Haz, No,” Louis says shaking his head and ever so gently wiping away the tear on Harry’s cheek. “ _I’m_ sorry. I’m sorry it took me so long to see how lonely you were. I should have seen it. I should have been a better friend but I was too wrapped up with dwelling on my feelings for you that I ended up being pretty rubbish, didn’t I?”

“No, Lou. Don’t you see? You _did_ see it. We wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t,” Harry assures his best friend as he wraps an arm around Louis’ shoulder.

“Yeah, I guess,” Louis caves and lets himself be cuddled for a moment.

“And this?” Harry holds up the blindfold with a questioning look, prodding Louis to keep going with his story.

“Yeah, that. At first, it was just an idea I had. I borrowed Liam’s typewriter and made the first card. Just to plant a seed in your mind. Just to see if it might be something you were interested in,” Louis says studying Harry’s face for a reaction.

“If I might be interested in being with a _boy_?” Harry questions.

“Yeah, and one of your best mates,” Louis adds. “I didn’t know if that might be a bit weird for you.”

“The idea of maybe being wanted by someone who knew me, quirks and all, was a bit too much to resist,” Harry tells Louis with a smile as he remembers finding that first card on his bed.

“So I heard,” Louis says with teasing grin.

“What do you mean?” Harry asks with a fluttery feeling in his stomach.

“Haz. You totally wanked to it,” Louis teases and he sees Harry flush a little with embarrassment as his wide eyes settle on Louis’ face. Louis just smirks and leans over, whispering into Harry’s ear as he palms him though his underwear. “And I wanked to you.”

Harry moans at Louis’ confession imagining his friend wanking to thoughts of him and Louis feels Harry harden remarkably quickly under his hand.

“How many times?” Harry asks suddenly finding it harder to breathe normally as he rolls on top of Louis.

“What?” Louis asks a little startled by this turn of events.

“How many times have you touched yourself while you thought of me?” Harry asks eyes hazy with lust.

“Too many to count,” Louis answers truthfully and he thinks he likes where this is going especially when he feels Harry’s lips on his again almost before he gets the words out. 

Harry presses into Louis as hard as he can without hurting him and it hits him rather suddenly that he loves this boy. Not like he thought he did. Not like he loves the others. He has always sort of lumped all of his band mates into the same category of love in his mind but his heart, it seems, had other ideas. And it seems rather stupid now as he kisses the boy who has always meant so much to him that he didn’t realize sooner just how different his love for Louis has always been.

“Harry?” Louis starts when Harry moves to kiss his jaw and then his neck. Louis doesn’t want to ruin the moment but thoughts have been niggling at him and Louis has never been one to ignore his curiosity. “What if it had been one of the other guys? Would you still be with _them_ right now?”

Harry stops kissing Louis long enough to consider his answer.

“I’d be open to it but I doubt it would last long,” Harry answers honestly looking his Louis in the eyes.

“Why? Why wouldn’t it last,” Louis asks trying to seem nonchalant about the whole situation by idly running his fingers through Harry’s hair.

“Because eventually I would have figured out where my heart really was. That you’ve already had it for so long I can’t even remember when I gave it to you,” Harry says barely getting the words out before Louis is attacking him with his lips.

Harry chuckles softly into Louis’ mouth as they kiss and Louis suddenly can’t keep his hands to himself.  His hands roam over Harry’s body and Harry lets them, feeling a rush at the thought that he _belongs_ to someone. Someone he didn’t realize he’d always been yearning for.

Harry gives a contented sigh as he realizes that this flat, London, the arms encompassing him have never felt more like _Home_.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a [rebloggable fic post](http://suddenclarityharry.tumblr.com/post/165479546157/in-the-dark-chapters-66-fandom-one-direction). If you enjoyed it, please spread the word.


End file.
